<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brown-Eyed Soul by lalathebambi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535432">Brown-Eyed Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/pseuds/lalathebambi'>lalathebambi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Friendship, Height Differences, Hinata Shouyou Protection Squad, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, King Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Prince Hinata Shouyou, Sideships: IwaSuga and KuroTsuki, Slow Burn, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/pseuds/lalathebambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shouyou felt like he was entranced by being in front of him.</p><p>Still.</p><p>It didn’t stop him from noticing the empty look in those hypotonic chestnut brown eyes."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Royal Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Hello!<br/>A new story? Even though I have six unfinished ones?<br/>I blame the inspiration from the amazing Liann's OiHina arranged marriage royalty au fanart. https://twitter.com/Liann1009/status/1264309915633373185?s=20</p><p>Anyways!</p><p>I just wanted to point out that while this has elements of A/B/O dynamics, it is purely for the status. I wanted to write Hinata as a fiery princess who defies stereotypes and about gender inequality without genderbending. So there will be no heats, or ruts, or whatever. <br/>* Please ignore the usage of both medieval titles and honorifics, it felt weird to just have names* </p><p>Without further ado... <br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a lavish bedroom stood a young prince in front of his dresser, staring at himself in the mirror, as he held his late mother’s necklace. He was dressed in his kingdom’s most elegant ceremonial robes, with the most beautiful silks used to adorn his frame—a luxurious hair ornament placed in his long bright orange hair styled in a tight braid. Even for a prince, he had received the utmost pampering for this day. </p><p>The day of the royal wedding. </p><p>The day where The Great Seijoh Empire united with the small Kingdom of Karasuno. </p><p>The day where he would no longer be Hinata Shouyou, Prince of Karasuno, Second Heir to the throne. Instead, he will now be Oikawa Shouyou, Prince of Seijoh, Husband to the Seijoh Heir.</p><p>As an omega, he knew that his fate was to be sold to the highest bidder to strengthen the kingdom, mainly because the nation had an alpha heir for the throne. Even though he knew his half brother had tried to stop this from happening. The heir or not, Tobio would never have been able to prevent this. </p><p>However, he never thought his highest bidder would be Oikawa Tooru, not that he didn’t know why. Unfortunately, due to Seijoh’s current King failing health, the wedding was decided two weeks after the proposal, so Shouyou had no idea what his soon-to-be husband was like. </p><p>He let out a sigh before turning his attention to the knocks on the door of his chamber.</p><p>“Come in,” the prince softly said, knowing who it was already. </p><p>The door slowly opened, and his attendant came in, one of the most beautiful people Shouyou knew. He wasn’t even talking about appearance, not that the other male omega wasn’t one of the most physically attractive people in the kingdom. However, to Shouyou, the man was his role model. Not only because he embraced his omega qualities and was still strong and independent, but also because despite having fate and life stacked against him, he was never bitter or resentful. </p><p>The male looked at him gently before walking towards him. He held out his hand for the necklace from the abnormally quiet prince. They both knew the pricelessness of the simple piece, and it wasn’t because of its expensive jewels. Without hesitation, Shouyou handed the part and turned back around to the mirror. </p><p>“You look as stunning as your late mother, Your Highness.”</p><p>The prince lightly scoffed but had a small smile on his face, “Koushi-nii, please drop the formal act. You can barely keep it up in front of royal guests, and it was never necessary between us.” </p><p>Koushi chuckled, as he moved to place the necklace around the prince’s neck, “Well, Shou, I have to practice being formal since we’re going to be part of, as you would say.” Koushi changed his tone to copy the voice of the prince, ”‘a snobby big kingdom that is nothing but an oversized elegant playground for the rich who have way too much time on their hands,’ or something along those lines.”</p><p>Shouyou pouted at his attendant’s perfect imitation of him, who simply winked at him through his reflection in the mirror. </p><p>Koushi finally fastened the necklace around his neck. Shouyou grabbed on the of the jewels and twiddled with it between his fingers. </p><p>“I guess I should start addressing you as Sugawara-san,” the young prince whispered sadly. </p><p>Shouyou squeaked in surprise as he was suddenly turned around to face his now serious looking attendant. </p><p>“Listen to me, Shou. I don’t care what your new title is, you could be the gods chosen one for all I care. To me, you will always be the scaredy-cat, cry baby, snotty, little brother who attacked one of the highest-ranking knights while trembling in fear because the bastard was harassing me. So, what if we need to call each other formerly to appease pretentious elites? It won’t change our bond or make me love you any less. I’ve been with you since your birth. I was there for all your firsts.  I even had to deal with your puberty. You couldn’t get rid of me with your teenage angst phase, and you sure as hell won’t get rid of me being married.”</p><p>Shouyou teared up before launching himself onto the man who was there for him more than his parents. This man accepted having Shouyou as his responsibility when the older was nothing more than a seven-year-old child. </p><p>“I may be losing my whole life as I know it, but nothing makes me happier than the fact that I will never lose you.”</p><p>Shouyou laughed as he heard the silver-haired man whisper a ‘damn straight’ into his ear. </p><p>The pair’s moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Shouyou didn’t need to answer as the door opened, and he immediately recognized the three people standing at the door. </p><p>Koushi let the prince back on the ground, who turned his attention to the new occupants of the room. </p><p>Shouyou gave the solemn-looking trio a tender smile, “I’m guessing it’s time.”</p><p>The only girl of the group that was barely holding herself nodded. Shouyou grinned at her, “Come on, Ya-chan, I wanna see my favorite girl smiling.”<br/>The prince’s words had the opposite effect on the girl who broke into tears and hurled herself at him. Shouyou quickly caught her and smiled sadly at the girl’s cries. </p><p>“How can I smile when my best friend is leaving me forever?!”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you forever, Yachi. Besides, you make it sound like you’ll be alone. You have Yama-kun now, and I didn’t spend two painful years being a wingman to both of your sad pinning butts for nothing.”</p><p>The girl angrily smacked her prince’s chest, “It’s not the same, idiot! You’re my best friend. Also, its Yamaguchi now, mister, so obviously it wasn’t for nothing.”</p><p>Shouyou rolled his eyes, “This is is why I stick to Ya-chan.”</p><p>The tall blonde who had kept a blank face since he came in scoffed, “Yea, because your nicknames of YamaYama, Yama-kun, and Ya-chan are never confusing.”</p><p>Shouyou turned to the snarky blonde, “You know, what? I wish I could say I’ll miss your sass Tsukki, but we all know how much the world hates me and unluckily for me I’m stuck with your salty butt.”</p><p>The freckled man who stood by his blonde best friend snickered at his annoyance before turning to face his wife, who still refused to let go of the prince, “Hitoka, honey, I hate to say this, but you have to let go.”</p><p>Hitoka gasped in betrayal, “Tadashi, you’re supposed to be helping me fake his death so we could keep him, not standing in the way.”</p><p>Tadashi fondly rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his wife, “Babe. You’re forgetting that we can use visiting Shou as an excuse to go on vacation.”</p><p>Hitoka released her hold on her ‘best friend’ and started to push him towards the door, “Why are we waiting? Come on, Shou, you have a wedding to get to. The sooner you’re married, the sooner I can go on my dream beach vacation.”</p><p>“What kind of a person sells their best friend just for the opportunity to travel?” Shouyou muttered. </p><p>“The kind who has been dreaming of the beach since she was ten. Come on chop, chop, before I change my mind and ruin your robes that are worth more than my life with tears.” </p><p>As they reached the door, Tsuki stopped them before holding his arm out. Shouyou smiled at him and intertwined their arms together, grateful to be escorted by his pillar. </p><p> The group walked towards the hall, each lost in their sad thoughts, trying to hide their somberness of the situation. </p><p>As they got closer to their destination, Shouyou noticed a group standing in front of the hall doors waiting for them. He stopped before they reached the doors and turned to the couple walking behind them with his attendant. </p><p>“Tadashi, Hitoka. I know you guys aren’t as close to Tobio as you are to me, but please watch out for him,” he tearfully smiled at them, “if you can be as half as the amazing best friends you are for me to him, he will be the luckiest man in the kingdom.”</p><p>Sugawara sadly watched Hitoka break down in her husband’s arms as he tried his best to keep his composure while having tears stream down his face. He knew because Shouyou wasn’t blessed with being the heir to the throne, it gave him way more time and freedom compared to his half brother. It allowed him to be blessed in making amazing friendships that people envied. Tsukishima and the prince had an exceptional bond that went beyond a knight and his prince. But, being the prince’s caretaker, he knew how vital the trio was to each other, and it was heartbreaking to see that they would be separated. </p><p>The blonde knight took the lead of the situation and turned Shouyou back to continue walking. The mood only got worse once they reached the doors. Tsukishima knew that the people standing in front of the hall were the most important people to Shouyou. He also knew they were the people who weren’t as lucky as him and Sugawara. The people who were going to lose their sun. </p><p>Shouyou stood in front of the group. He noticed how his brother was purposefully looking away from him. Before he could comment, his attention was grabbed by two bawling men who threw themselves on him. </p><p>“Shouyou! Take me and Tanaka instead of the gloomy beanpole. We’ll keep you safe!” </p><p>‘The gloomy beanpole’ glared at the loud short male who was clinging on the prince’s back, “Sir Nishinoya, you do remember that I’m the Lord Commander of the Princesguard? I am more than qualified to keep the dumbass safe.”</p><p>The bald man, who had the prince in a chokehold, snickered, “Says the person who tried to drown Shouyou because he thought being his guard was too tiring.”</p><p>“For the last time, Sir Tanaka, we were ten!”</p><p>Before the ‘fight’ continues, an authoritative voice interrupted them, causing the three to stand to order, “Sir Tsukishima, Sir Tanaka, Sir Nishinoya. You aren’t risking our image by fighting outside the hall that currently has the most important people of both our kingdom and the Seijoh Empire.” </p><p>All three responded at the same time, “No, Lord Daichi.”</p><p>Daichi kept his scary smile up, “Good. Captain Ennoshita, please tame our two troublemakers.”</p><p>Ennoshita quickly grabbed the two off the prince, “Come on, you two, we all know that the only person you trust to take care of his highness, who isn’t you, is Sir Tsukishima.”</p><p>The two grumbled in agreement. Nishinoya folded his arms together, “Doesn’t mean we don’t wanna go with Shouyou.” </p><p>The prince smiled fondly at the scene, these people are his family, and he wasn’t ready to leave them, “I’m going to miss you guys.”</p><p>The soft sentence caused everyone to stiffen, and the light mood that was briefly created immediately disappeared. </p><p>Daichi placed a hand on the young prince’s shoulder, saying, “It’s going to be rough without you, but you will always be Prince Shouyou of Karasuno, and nothing can change that.”</p><p>A beautiful maiden approached the teary-eyed prince, she ignored the shouts of ‘Lady Kiyoko,’ from Tanaka and Nishinoya. She had an intricate veil in her hands, “It’s time, Your Highness.”</p><p>Before she could place the veil that would cover the prince’s head and face, Shouyou grabbed her wrist, “Lady Kioyko, wait.”</p><p>The prince took a deep breath and began his goodbyes. </p><p><br/>“Lord Daichi.  I know the future of our kingdom is safe because Tobio has you on his council. I never said this out loud, but  I could never express how grateful I am to you. It is because of you that I found my family in this castle. To everyone else, even my father, I was just the second son who was set aside until needed. Then you took me in and taught me way more than royal duties. You taught me how just to be me. So, thank you.”</p><p>“Sir Nishinoya, Sir Tanaka. No, that’s not right. Yuu-nii, Ryuu-nii. The first two people to not see a prince when they look at me. Thank you for always believing me, protecting me, and showing me how much more life is beyond these castle walls. I’m not going to pretend that I wouldn’t feel safer and stronger if you two came with me. But, I know I can be strong without my two older brothers because they taught me how to be strong. So, please believe in yourselves that you trained Kei hard enough and that you have made me strong enough to do this.”</p><p>“Captain Ennoshita, Sir Kinoshita, Sir Narita. Thank you for always keeping me safe, even when it wasn’t your duty anymore. Thank you for covering for me when I wanted to sneak into town. Thank you for all the gifts you got for me from your travels. Thank you for being a part of my family.”</p><p>“Sir Asahi. I know I don’t need to tell you to keep Tobio safe because you’re the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. I do want to say that you are among the strongest people I know, so please have more faith in yourself. I not only trust you with my life but with Tobio’s life too, and that should mean something.”</p><p>“Lady Kiyoko. Thank you for always fighting for my sake against the council. I know I didn’t make it easy being an omega who wants to do it all, but I was able to do way more than I ever should be allowed because of you. There’s nobody I trust more to fight for Tobio’s sake than you; from my experience, no one knows how to shut the council up better than you.”</p><p>Shouyou did his best to ignore the sniffles and the tears and turned to his brother, who was still looking away, clenching his fists.  He approached him and grabbed his brother’s face, “You once said, as long as you’re here, I’m invincible. I still am because you might not be physically with me, but you’ll always be with me in my heart. Tobio, don’t forget that you’re invincible because I’m still with you even if you can’t see me every day. So, be the amazing King that I always knew you were, and don’t forget that you’re not alone anymore, no matter where I am.”</p><p>Before Shouyou could comment on the tears on his brother’s face, he was engulfed by the weeping heir. </p><p>The two stayed hugging each other, surrounded by their real family, who was sobbing. After a couple of minutes, Shouyou pulled away and walked back to the silently crying Kiyoko. </p><p> He wiped away his tears and took a moment to compose himself. He then nodded, “I’m ready.”</p><p>As Lady Kiyoko placed the veil on his head, he took in the faces of his family. For this may be the last time, he sees them for a very long time. </p><p>Once the veil was placed, Tobio intertwined their arms since he would be the one to give him away. He grabbed his brother’s bicep for support as Kinoshita and Narita stood in front of the doors, while Enoshita prepared to announce them.</p><p>Daichi signaled for the two guards, who then opened the doors to the hall where his whole life would change. </p><p><br/>***<br/>The ceremony was long and tedious for Shouyou, but it still felt too quick. He knew it wasn’t over, The traditional service was done, but they still had all the celebration parties when they went back to Seijoh. </p><p>Shouyou still didn’t know what his husband looked like. Not only because of the veil but also because he was too nervous to even glance at the older male’s direction during the whole ceremony.</p><p>He was the same age as Koushi but has accomplished so much, and it wasn’t his 25th summer yet. </p><p>Everyone knew the stories of the young general Oikawa Tooru, who was the reason Seijoh was the Great Empire it was today. The man captured his first city at the age of 15 as a test by his father. Meanwhile, Shouyou just recently celebrated his 18th summer, and the most fighting he has done was on the training grounds behind his father’s back. </p><p>He didn’t wonder why such a fearsome soon-to-be-king would be okay with a prince from a small, inferior kingdom like his. There were many reasons, but only three would be considered the main.  </p><p>First, it was purely political. Karasuno may be small and weak, but it has always had a strategic location. They were what connected the three big empires, as they were in the middle of them. While they were still neutral, the threat of being used to advancing into another kingdom was always there. By allying, Karasuno gains more resources that are impossible to have in its desert-like environment. And, Seijoh would secure its borders from allies who can become dangerous enemies at the drop of a hat.</p><p>Second, where they lacked essential resources like food, they made up in it with oil, natural gas, and minerals. For a technologically advanced empire like Seijoh, having first-hand access to these resources is like having access to gold itself. It also gives them more opportunities to further their technology. </p><p>Third, he was an omega prince. Male omegas are essentially nonexistent. They are seen as rare gems; people would kill for a chance to get their hands on them. His secondary gender status was the only reason his father ever bothered him; he knew his son was the ticket to promote Karasuno. It also didn’t help he got his looks from his late mother, the lady whose beauty was what people aspired to intimate or lusted after. He knew his delicate features and feminine physique attracted a lot of trouble and attention. </p><p>Seijoh may be one of the greatest empires, but this marriage was as beneficial, if not more, to them as it was to Karasuno. </p><p>Shouyou stiffened as he felt his husband shift beside him. He knew he couldn’t avoid not looking at him anymore. The ceremony was over, which meant he was to be unveiled by his husband. </p><p>He nervously gulped as he turned his body to face the much taller man while keeping his head bowed. </p><p>He closed his eyes shut when he felt the veil being removed from his face, but then opened them from shock. He wasn’t expecting to hear the smoothest voice from the man in front of him as he said, “My Prince.”</p><p>Shouyou finally looked up, and he felt his mouth go dry.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru’s presence by itself felt godly more than kingly. Shouyou didn’t know what word to use to describe his appearance. It seemed that words like handsome, beautiful, or even stunning weren’t enough. </p><p>Shouyou felt that words like alluring, bewitching, or captivating fit better. </p><p>His long silky brown hair, styled in a low ponytail, reminded Shouyou of his favorite chocolate. </p><p>His height and shape hidden underneath heavy robes reminded Shouyou of Zeus, the ruler of gods, his favorite storybook. </p><p>His smile, that was both charming and kind, reminded Shouyou of being huddled around the fireplace with a cup of tea, his favorite thing to do in the winter months. </p><p>Shouyou felt like he was entranced by the being in front of him.</p><p>Still.</p><p>It didn’t stop him from noticing the empty look in those hypotonic chestnut brown eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silent Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This took a while for kind of a short chapter lol but, it's hard to write build up when all you want to write is them kissing... Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!</p><p>ALSO! SOMEONE MADE A FANART OF LONG HAIRED OIKAWA AND I AM SCREAMING! THANK YOU SO MUCH I AM HONORED!</p><p>CHECKOUT THEIR FANART ON INSTAGRAM @nebi_doodles</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shouyou was nervously playing with his now loose braid as he waited for his husband. His husband, the King, soon to be Grand King of the Seijoh Empire. He knew what was expected of him tonight. He was supposed to consummate his marriage with a man he didn’t even know. What was more nerve-wracking was because of extreme sexist laws, his husband had absolute authority over him. Shouyou tensed the moment he heard the doors open. He could feel his husband approaching him even with his back faced towards the door. His muscles tightened even more when he felt the bed dip behind him.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Multiple scenarios had crossed Shouyou’s mind as he waited for his husband. Still, not one scene included the Great Oikawa Tooru delicately removing the ribbon, holding his hair together, and undoing his braid. Or that after he was done, he would play with Shouyou’s thick, long hair gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou felt himself relaxing at the tender touch without meaning to when he felt his husband’s forehead lean onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oikawa-sama?” Shouyou stuttered, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou could feel the older man shake his head on his shoulder as he softly scoffed, “No need to be so formal, My Prince. I am your husband, not your master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou wanted to disagree. According to the laws of the land, the man behind him was both, and if Oikawa Tooru ordered him to undress, he would be forced to comply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he could read his mind, his husband whispers lightly, "You know… don't you? Because of this bond and the laws to back it, you are obliged to do what I say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou stiffened once again but did not reply. He didn’t want to admit what he knew out loud because he didn’t wish just to accept his fate and be at the mercy of a man he does not know.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His husband nudged his shoulder, repeating his question, "You do know, don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou clenched his fists, inwardly cursing fate and unjust laws. After a few moments of silence, knowing his husband was waiting for an answer, he hissed out, "Yes, Tooru-sama."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His husband hums in approval before hastily getting up and walking towards the door. Shouyou turned to face the man confused. Instead of explaining his actions, the soon-to-be-crowned-king calmly stated:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Completely erase those facts from your mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for an answer, his husband exits the room, leaving him alone and bewildered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next week, Shouyou had begun to get accustomed to his life at his new home. Despite not interacting with his husband since the first night, his life was comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou was walking with Sugawara and Tsukishima down the halls of the palace, towards the dining room. He and Suga had their folding fans out, and we’re using them to fan themselves as they talked to each other, with Tsukishima silently walking behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of giggling caught the attention of the trio; they turned towards the hall of the sounds and were met with an unimpressive scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Tooru, Shouyou’s husband, was surrounded by many squealing subjects, competing to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King had a charming smile on his face as he spoke to them, “You all look so beautiful as always~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou moved his fan to cover his mouth as he whispered in a deadpan voice, “Jeez, does anyone actually fall for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They saw how most of the group was blushing and screeching, “King Tooru, you flatter us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara, also having moved his fan to cover his mouth, replied unimpressed, “Apparently, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had Oikawa turned to their direction, he would have seen Sugawara and Shouyou judging him behind their fans with Tsukishima standing behind them, judging him openly. He never had the chance because the trio left the scene quickly to continue to their destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that another two weeks passed, Shouyou still lived a carefree and enjoyable life in the palace, but still had barely any contact with his husband. He was walking down the halls once again, only this time it was with said husband—the reason was that the current Grand King, had requested their presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou tried his best to ignore the very obvious gossip around them, but it was getting hard not to roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did the King marry a prince from such a poor kingdom?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s purely political, unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a shame. And to think he can get anyone he likes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard they don’t even sleep in the same room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou inwardly rolled his eyes at the last statement, royal couples weren’t required to share a room until they became the ruling couple, and right now their precious King was still the heir to the throne. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the man in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit too early for gossiping, don’t you think?” His husband whispered to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou didn’t bother to face the King, “Everything they said is true, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is why I hate huge kingdoms,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Shouyou added to himself. He secretly turned his attention to the man beside him to study the mystery that was his husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I may have a great carefree life here… but he barely talks to me, and it doesn’t seem like we’re actually married,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shouyou thought to himself, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lately, however, I’ve been noticing things about the King of the Seijoh Empire. When he’s playing around with the palace guests, he’ll smile at them, yet his eyes always look so empty. Just like they did during our wedding ceremony.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Prince?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou was interrupted from his thoughts once more by his husband, only this time the man had caught him staring, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap, was I actually staring? What was it that Suga told me to do? Oh, right!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear the voice of his attendant in his head, saying, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just give them a smile!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he did, he gave his husband a gentle, but nervous smile, except his ass of a husband, blew a raspberry at and called him “Shrimp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou embarrassed, screamed, “I’ll fight you!” while blushing ten shades of red. However, had he continued studying his husband, he would’ve noticed the effect of his smile on the man who was also blushing ten different shades of red, while trying to hide his own little smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the King’s hidden smile didn’t last long enough for Shouyou to have the chance to catch it, because as soon as the couple reached the Royal Hall, they were informed with grave news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Grand King was dying, and his days were numbered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou was sitting on the balcony, with arguably two of the closed people to him, who were very obviously enjoying his pain, as he glared at his coffee cup. It was a tradition to be able to tell your fortune by interpreting the patterns left by the ground coffee beans in your cup. A tradition that Shouyou never mastered because it was, in his opinion, impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it! I give up! All the patterns look the same; there’s no way to tell the difference of the marks!” Shouyou practically threw the small cup back onto the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara chuckled, “Now, now Shouyou, don’t say that. Here let me read your fortune for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou pouted as he watched the older omega confidently grab the discarded cup, humming as he studied it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, you have such interesting reading, My Prince. Let’s see. The murkiness of the beans on the left side shows that your present is kind of conflicted with different emotions. Still, the bottom side of the cup, which represents your love life, is clear with the markings left behind being twisted into swirls, which shows that your love life about to be an interesting journey and both your heart and fate are clear on who the person you will have the journey with is. Gee, I wonder who might it be,” Sugwara wiggled his eyebrows at the young prince. Tsukishima groaned in the background and audibly murmured, “Can I please just have my coffee in peace for once.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou rolled his eyes while trying to hide his blush,  “Koshi-nii, please don’t tease me. It’s only an hour past sunrise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored Tsukishima’s jab, “Sugawara-san, you should know by now that teasing hours begin three hours after sunrise and not an hour before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara chuckled once more, “fine, fine; I’ll leave the teasing for later. The right representing your future shows that your way will have quite a few bumps in it, but its also against a clear background, which means that everything will be alright at the end.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara’s smile’s disappeared as a small frown formed, “Hmm, this is kinda concerning. The top part represents your home life, and your cup on this part is completely black, this usually means that something dark is going to happen soon for your home life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence was shared between the three. When suddenly, it was broken by a random guard bursting into their space out of nowhere. Tsukishima immediately moved to stand by Shouyou protectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, it’s urgent! The Grand King has fallen-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou didn’t even wait for the guard to finish before bolting to the Royal Hall, where his husband should be, where everyone was probably expecting with held breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima looked at Sugawara, “Well, I guess we don’t have to wonder what dark thing will happen in his home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two shared a look before rushing to join their prince at the hall, both knowing that the life of their Prince was going to change once more; only this time, it won’t be as carefree and straightforward like it had been the past couple of weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou pushed the doors to the hall open, ignoring everything, from the worried people to the hushed glances, he went to stand in front of the emergency room, where he knew both the King and his father were. Shouyou didn’t understand why he rushed here, sure it was his duty and obligation as the spouse of the heir to be here, but deep inside, it felt like it was something else that pushed him to rush here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors to the room opened, and out came his husband. The King’s expression was hidden, but everybody immediately knew what happened when the cries and wails of the women in the room pierced the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Grand King had died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou was only looking at his husband trying to figure out what his reaction was, but when he turned around, he was taken aback by the sight that met him. All around him, all the servants, all the guards, and every essential person of this palace, were kneeling. It took a moment for Shouyou to understand why his husband was The Grand King now. In a hurry, he moved to copy the subjects, and kneel in front of the new ruler of the Great Seijoh Empire. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, once he dropped to his knees before he could even go into his position, his husband grabbed his wrist. Shouyou froze in fear, worried he might have offended the man who arguably is one of the most influential people in the world right now, with his lack of respect. But, Oikawa only pulled him up to stand once more, and spoke to him with a calm and emotionless voice-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don’t you ever kneel before me, My Prince. You are my husband.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa Shouyou, the new Prince Consort, knows nothing about his husband, Oikawa Tooru, the new Grand King. His husband was nothing but a gentle, charming, mystery, whose empty eyes haunt his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, Shouyou wants to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because if there's something he's sure about the man standing beside him facing the crowd with his head held high as a lion with the grace of a white peacock, is that he won’t cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not with those empty eyes of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Shouyou silently let tears fall down his face for the death of a man he did not know, let those tears flow in place of the man he wished to know more.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter the two actually bond, and we get to know a little bit about the mystery that is Oikawa Tooru. </p><p>Fun fact, coffee reading is based on a real tradition that we do in my culture. Although, I'm like Shouyou and can't read the cup for shit lol it's still fun to listen to! </p><p>Let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like the chapter! Please tell me what you think!</p><p>Wanna scream about Haikyuu or OiHina with me? You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter: lalathebambi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>